Twilight Years
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto bukan orang yang mempercayai kalimat 'happily ever after' yang selalu tertulis di bagian akhir novel bacaan seorang Haruno Sakura. [friendship!NaruSaku, slight!SasuNaru. WARN: DON'T LIKE, DO'T READ!]


**Twilight Years**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I only own the story _

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi_

_**Note: **_Terinspirasi dari film drama Jepang berjudul_ I Give My First Love To You _yang sukses membuat saya menghabiskan berlembar-lembar tisu._Fic _super panjang, semoga _reader _bisa bertahan untuk terus membaca sampai akhir ^^

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Haruno Sakura tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda berkulit _tan _itu selalu tersenyum dan tertawa dengan lepas setiap hari. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa pemilik rambut pirang itu tidak pernah gagal menyembunyikan semua emosi negatifnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda dengan tinggi badan seratus tujuh puluh lima senti meter itu selalu berusaha melakukan hal yang terbaik bahkan untuk hal kecil yang selalu diabaikan orang-orang pada umumnya

"Huh? Kenapa kau membuat turus, Naru?"

"Ah, ini. Aku lupa tidak memeluk _kaasan _sebelum pergi tadi."

Ya. Kalau ada hal yang paling tidak bisa Sakura mengerti dari putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu adalah kebiasaannya yang selalu mencatat semua hal baik dan buruk yang dia lakukan setiap hari dengan membuat turus di buku saku yang selalu terselip di sakunya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau turus di kolom negatifmu lebih banyak?" tanyanya ketika ia pertama kali menyadari kebiasaan unik teman sekelasnya itu.

"Aku akan memperbaiki sikapku, tentu saja."

"Dan kalau turus di kolom positifmu penuh lebih dulu dari kolom negatifmu?"

"Aku bisa istirahat tanpa pusing memikirkan semua kesalahan yang yang kubuat sebelumnya karena kalau kolom positifku penuh, itu artinya aku sudah berhasil menghapus turus-turus di kolom negatifku."

Selama sembilan belas tahun ia hidup, baru kali ini Sakura bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki hobi memperbaiki kesalahan seperti Naruto.

Tapi itu tiga tahun yang lalu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, semua hal unik yang dilakukan Naruto tidak lagi terlihat aneh di mata Sakura. Naruto mungkin memang senang melakukan apa yang orang-orang abaikan, tapi semua itu memiliki dampak positif. Melihat bagaimana Naruto selalu memberikan kemampuan terbaiknya setiap saat membuat Sakura, sebagai sahabatnya, secara tidak sadar ikut berusaha lebih keras ketika melakukan sesuatu.

Dan Sakura selalu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk selalu berterima kasih atas dampak yang ia rasakan karena pengaruh sang sahabat.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak terkejut?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada merajuk yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto. Mendengar pengakuan si pirang mengenai status hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan Musik Klasik yang sering mereka temui di kafetaria saat istirahat siang, memang tidak membuatnya terkejut.

"Dari caranya memindahkan wortel dan kacang polong yang ada di piringmu ke piringnya, aku tahu kalau kalian memiliki hubungan yang dekat," papar Sakura sembari meneguk minuman bersoda yang ia pesan. "Aku memang baru tahu kalau ternyata rumor mengenai hubungan kalian itu benar, tapi aku tidak terkejut."

Naruto menggembungkan pipi, merasa tidak puas dengan respon yang didapatkannya. Ia tahu Sakura memang memiliki kebiasaan memperhatikan hal-hal yang terjadi di sekelilingnya, tapi ia tidak menyangka gestur sederhana yang ditunjukkan Sasuke ternyata tidak luput dari perhatian si gadis berambut merah muda.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?"

"Lima tahun."

_"WHAT?"_

"HA! Akhirnya kau menunjukkan respon yang kuinginkan!"

Sang Haruno berusaha keras untuk tidak membiarkan mulutnya ternganga lebih lama. Ia memang menyadari kedekatan Sasuke dan Naruto, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa sejak awal ia diperkenalkan dengan penyandang marga Uchiha itu, keduanya sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku?"

"Aku tidak mau kau menjauhiku."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua keunikanmu."

Naruto mengangkat bahu. Sejak awal sejujurnya ia tidak berniat untuk membuka hubungan yang ia miliki kepada siapapun, tapi melihat bagaimana Sakura tidak berhenti bersahabat dengannya walaupun ia melakukan hal-hal yang tidak dilakukan banyak orang, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bersikap lebih terbuka.

"Lima tahun... Itu artinya dia adalah cinta pertama yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku, apa aku benar? Woah, aku tidak mengira kau bisa bertahan dengan seseorang selama itu," tutur Sakura takjub.

"Aku sudah mengira kau akan berkomentar seperti ini," Naruto mengerlingkan mata. "Aku juga tidak mengira dia bisa bertahan denganku. Aku bahkan tidak mengira dia berani mengungkapkan perasaannya dulu."

Sakura menumpukan siku di atas meja dan menggunakan punggung tangan untuk menyangga dagunya. Beberapa bulan setelah ia berteman dengan Naruto, ia memang pernah bertanya siapa cinta pertama pemuda berambut pirang itu. Saat itu Naruto tidak memberikan detail fisik yang jelas, tapi dari semua sifat yang digambarkan padanya, Sakura tahu sosok yang saat itu Naruto sembunyikan adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengira hal itu? Apa karena kau mengira kalau saat itu cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan?" tanya mahasiswi jurusan Sastra Jepang itu.

"Kau tahu benar kalau cara berpikirku seringkali bertentangan dengan cara berpikir banyak orang. Aku merasa lebih baik aku tidak memulai sesuatu jika pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa mencapai target."

Sakura tentu tahu apa yang dimaksud Naruto karena itu adalah alasan kenapa sang Uzumaki selalu melakukan usaha terbaik ketika ia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyukai orang-orang yang berhenti melakukan apa yang seharusnya mereka selesaikan.

"Kau tidak tahu apakah kalian pada akhirnya bisa sampai di momen tukar cincin, dan hal itu membuatmu tidak berani mengambil resiko," Sakura memberikan kesimpulan.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala, membenarkan pernyataan yang memang sesuai dengan apa yang ada di kepalanya saat Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya.

"Tapi buktinya kau bisa bertahan selama lima tahun, bukankah itu berarti kau sudah menyelesaikan setengah perjalananmu? Beberapa bulan setelah kelulusan nanti, Sasuke _senpai _pasti sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan dan satu tahun lagi giliranmu untuk menyusulnya. Bukankah itu bagus?"

Dari senyum pahit yang ditunjukkan sang sahabat, Sakura tahu apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya tidak seratus persen benar. Naruto memang senang menutupi semua perasaan negatifnya, tapi Sakura tahu ada saat-saat dimana pemuda itu ingin jujur dan menunjukkan apapun yang sebenarnya tengah ia rasakan padanya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan Naruto?"

Sakura tidak menyukai bagaimana sepasang mata beriris biru itu berpaling darinya dan malah menatap kosong ke luar jendela yang terletak tepat di samping meja yang mereka tempati.

Di antara berbagai hal pernah ia lihat, melihat Naruto tidak fokus adalah hal yang paling membuatnya tidak nyaman. Karena jika hal itu terjadi, ia sama sekali tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang sedang dipikirkan sang sahabat. Karena jika hal itu terjadi, ia akan merasa seperti orang asing karena tidak bisa mengerti apa yang sedang mengganggu sang sahabat—seperti yang saat ini sedang terjadi.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak percaya kalimat _'happily ever after' _yang sangat kau sukai di setiap cerita yang kau bagi denganku? Aku juga tidak percaya kalimat itu akan tertulis di hubunganku dan Sasuke."

Seperti lelaki pada umumnya, Naruto lebih cenderung menggunakan logika dibandingkan emosi dan apa yang dikatakannya tadi bisa digunakan sebagai contoh. Ketidak percayaan Naruto akan kalimat berbahasa asing yang baru saja ia lontarkan juga termasuk ke dalam hal yang tidak bisa Sakura mengerti.

Sejak awal mereka mengenal, untuk ukuran seorang remaja, Naruto memang terlalu realistis. Tidak peduli sekeras apapun Sakura berusaha untuk merubah cara pandang Naruto akan kenyataan, pemuda berkulit _tan _itu selalu tetap percaya dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kalian sudah berjalan sejauh ini, kenapa kau tidak juga percaya, Naru?"

Dari sudut matanya Sakura bisa melihat bagaimana kedua tangan sang lawan bicara yang ada di atas meja mengepal keras, seolah berusaha menahan semua emosi yang sedang ia sembunyikan agar tidak membuat raut wajahnya berubah.

"Aku tahu aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalimat itu di akhir hubungan kami nanti. Aku tidak mempercayai kalimat itu karena aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu di akhir hubunganku dengannya."

Napas sang Haruno terhenti ketika menyadari perbedaan mendasar dari hubungan yang dijalani Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura bermain dengan kesepuluh jarinya dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada permukaan meja.

Ia ingin meminta Naruto untuk tidak memikirkan orang lain, tapi apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini tentu berbeda dengan situasi di kelas Naratif yang ia ikuti. Sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk mendukung Naruto dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, mulutnya tidak mau ikut bekerja sama untuk menyuarakan apa yang ia pikirkan. Otaknya tahu bahwa apa yang ia katakan tidak akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Yang ada, mungkin, perkataannya itu malah akan menyakiti perasaan pemuda yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Kau seharusnya memberikan apa yang kumau, _Teme. _Aku ini sedang sakit!"

"Justru karena kau sedang sakit, aku tidak akan memberikan semua itu, _Dobe."_

"Kau tidak pernah membelikanku ramen beberapa bulan terakhir—"

"—dan aku tidak berniat untuk membelinya beberapa tahun ke depan."

"Umm, apa aku mengganggu?"

Kedua lelaki yang sedang sibuk bertengkar menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu kamar secara hampir bersamaan.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan!"_

Sang pemilik nama mengulaskan senyum sebagai balasan dari cengiran lebar yang ditunjukkan sahabatnya. Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan melangkah mendekati tempat tidur yang sudah ditempati si pemuda pirang selama hampir satu minggu.

"Kau datang lagi, _senpai?" _tanyanya kepada lelaki yang belum bergeser dari tepi tempat tidur.

"Hn. Kau tidak kuliah?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala dan memberitahu kalau dosennya tidak bisa masuk karena ada urusan mendadak. Ia meletakkan keranjang buah yang dibawanya dan mengambil sebuah apel. Tanpa canggung ia mengambil pisau yang sebelumnya sudah ia persiapkan dan mulai mengupas buah di tangannya.

"Lihat, Sakura-_chan _bahkan membawakan buah. Kenapa kau tidak bisa membelikan semangkuk ramen Ichiraku untukku, _Teme?" _Naruto kembali memulai pertengkaran.

"Buah tidak termasuk ke dalam makanan yang tidak bisa kau konsumsi, bodoh, sementara ramen jelas akan mengacaukan dietmu," Sasuke membalas dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Hanya satu mangkuk, _Teme, _satu mangkuk!"

Sakura menyodorkan sepotong apel kepada sang Uzumaki sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan menatap Sasuke yang selalu ia temui di ruang rawat ini. Sejak Naruto jatuh sakit enam hari yang lalu, Sakura selalu mendapati lelaki berambut _raven _itu ketika ia datang berkunjung. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa Naruto bisa tiba-tiba tumbang, tapi tugas yang semakin menumpuk karena waktu ujian semester yang semakin dekat mungkin bisa dijadikan alasan.

"Tidak ada salahnya membelikan satu mangkuk ramen untuknya, _senpai. _Kurasa satu kali melanggar diet tidak akan berdampak besar."

Sorot dingin yang dilemparkan Sasuke berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri. Ia menelan ludah paksa sebelum melemparkan tatapan ke arah sahabatnya yang kini sibuk memotong apel di tangannya.

"Tapi setelah kupikir lagi, kurasa kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Naruto."

"Huh? Kau juga mendukung Sasuke, Sakura-_chan? _Kenapa kau juga ikut mem-_bully-_ku seperti ini?" rengek Naruto tidak terima.

Anggukkan puas yang ditunjukkan Sasuke membuat satu-satunya gadis yang ada di ruangan itu menarik napas lega. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke senang membuat Naruto mengikuti diet yang tidak memperbolehkan pemuda pirang itu mengonsumsi makanan-makanan yang dia sukai. Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke termasuk penggila kesehatan, tapi itu tidak berarti ia bisa menyuruh Naruto untuk mengikuti gaya hidupnya, bukan?

"Aku tidak akan membelikanmu dan kalau kau sampai mengonsumsi makanan itu di belakangku, aku tidak akan ragu untuk memberitahu Kushina-_san _tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada gaun kesukaannya beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Oke, oke, oke, aku tidak akan membicarkaan Ichiraku lagi," Naruto mengangkat kedua tangan sebagai tanda menyerah. "_Kaasan _bisa mengurungku di kamar kalau dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Sakura menahan tawa melihat raut puas yang tersirat di wajah Sasuke dan raut pasrah yang terlukis di wajah Naruto. Dua lelaki yang ada di hadapannya memang selalu menunjukkan pertengkaran yang selalu berhasil menyamarkan hubungan spesial yang keduanya miliki.

Sejak percakapannya dengan Naruto di kafetaria, Sakura tidak pernah lagi menyinggung topik hubungan yang tengah dijalani sahabatnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa berbagai pertanyaan memang melintas dan menumpuk di benaknya, tapi ia tidak mau melihat sorot mata kosong yang ditunjukkan Naruto lagi.

"Kapan kau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, Naru? Kurasa kau sudah terlalu lama menginap di sini," tanyanya setelah duduk di kursi kosong yang disediakan tak jauh dari tempat tidur.

Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang memotong apel dan melemparkan tatapan ke arah kekasihnya. Sakura menaikkan alis, menatap percakapan tanpa suara yang sedang dilakukan sepasang kekasih di hadapannya. Sakura tidak mengerti bagaimana kedua pemuda itu bisa saling mengerti tanpa mengatakan apapun dan sampai sekarang ia mencurigai keduanya sama-sama memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran satu sama lain.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat ketiga mahasiswa itu mengalihkan perhatian ke arah pintu. Sasuke dan Sakura segera bangun dari duduk mereka dan membungkukkan tubuh, menyapa dokter yang selama ini merawat Naruto.

"Oh, _baachan. _Apa kabarmu hari ini?"

"Kabarku akan lebih baik kalau kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, bocah."

Sakura tertawa pelan sementara Sasuke mengerlingkan mata bosan mendengar percakapan singkat di antara pasien dan dokter itu. Tsunade melangkah mendekati sang pasien dan mulai melakukan kegiatan _check-up _yang selalu ia lakukan setiap hari kepada si pemuda pirang. Ia menganggukkan kepala sebelum mencatat hasil pemeriksaannya di kertas yang tertempel di papan berjalan yang ia bawa.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu setelah ini, Sasuke. Kau bisa datang ke ruanganku dan mengobrol dengan Shizune sementara aku memeriksa beberapa pasien," papar wanita berambut pirang itu dengan tenang.

"Kau hanya bicara berdua dengan Sasuke, _baachan? _Hei, _Teme, _kau tidak berselingkuh dengan dokter cantik ini di belakangku, kan?"

Seruan 'Ouch!' dan ringisan yang meluncur dari mulut sang Uzumaki membuat Sakura kembali melepaskan tawa. Tuduhan asal yang ditujukan Naruto memang sudah seharusnya mendapat balasan berupa pukulan telak di puncak kepala pirang miliknya.

"Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan keseluruhan dan aku harus meminta maaf padamu Sakura-_san _karena kau tidak bisa menemuinya besok."

"Oh? Ah, tidak masalah, dokter. Kalau itu bisa memastikan tingkat kesehatannya, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Lagipula jika pemeriksaan itu memberikan hasil positif, Naruto bisa segera keluar dari ruangan ini kan?"

Sakura mengerjapkan mata ketika Tsunade melemparkan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia artikan kepada sahabatnya. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepala ketika sebuah helaan napas panjang sampai ke telinganya sebelum ia menatap sepasang mata beriris hijau milik sang dokter.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan kerutan di dahinya ketika ia menerima perkataan dengan nada ragu itu.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Oh? _Senpai? _Sedang apa di sini?"

Sakura berlari kecil mendekati sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari kelas yang baru saja ia tempati. Ia menolehkan kepala ke arah belakang sang senior, menunggu kemunculan sosok pirang yang tidak sempat ia temui selama tiga hari belakangan.

"Naruto tidak datang bersamaku," tutur Sasuke dengan nada tenang. "Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

"Huh?" Sakura menatap sepasang iris oniks milik sang lawan bicara sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu."

Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa membalas ucapan Sasuke dan segera mengikuti langkah lelaki yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia menatap pintu mobil yang dibukakan Sasuke selama beberapa saat sebelum masuk dan duduk di kursi depan, tepat di samping kursi kemudi.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku membawamu makan di Ichiraku," ucap Sasuke ketika mobil yang ia kendarai meninggalkan area kampus.

"Um, _senpai? _Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke mengulaskan senyum dan menginjak pedal gas perlahan ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau. Sakura mengerutkan dahi, menatap sosok di sebelahnya yang tak kunjung memberikan jawaban. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengaman ketika mobil sudah berhenti melaju dan menatap restoran Ichiraku yang memang berjarak tidak jauh dari kampusnya.

"Ayo. Naruto bisa menghajarku kalau kita terlambat menemuinya nanti," ajak Sasuke sebelum membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobilnya.

Kerutan di dahi sang Haruno semakin jelas terlihat ketika Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya terkait keberadaan Naruto. Senyuman yang diberikan pemilik marga Uchiha itu malah membuat Sakura semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan sahabat pirangnya.

Walaupun Sakura merasa kesal karena pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tidak mendapat jawaban, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum senangnya ketika Sasuke menunjukkan _earphone _berwarna merah muda ketika mereka sudah kembali ke dalam mobil setelah sebelumnya mampir ke toko buku untuk membeli beberapa komik pesanan Naruto.

Senyum kembali terulas di wajah gadis berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu menerima sebuah novel yang ternyata diam-diam Sasuke beli di toko buku atas saran sang kekasih. Sakura membuka pelastik pelindung novel yang memang sudah lama ingin ia beli itu dan segera membaca lembar-lembar awal.

Fokusnya terpecah ketika laju kendaraan kembali terhenti dan Sakura mengerjapkan mata melihat bangunan yang ada di hadapannya. Sebuah senyum kembali ia perlihatkan ketika menyadari dimana mereka berada saat ini. Ia menolehkan kepala, menatap Sasuke yang dengan tenang melepaskan sabuk pengaman.

"Apa sekarang aku bisa bertemu dengan Naruto?"

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar nada tidak sabar di perkataan lawan bicaranya. Ia menganggukkan kepala dan memberikan isyarat agar sang gadis segera melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan turun dari kendaraannya.

Sakura memasukkan barang pemberian sang Uzumaki ke dalam tas dan segera mengikuti langkah Sasuke mendekati pintu rumah berhalaman yang ada di depannya.

Sasuke tanpa ragu membuka pintu dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Ia membungkukkan tubuh ketika Kushina menyadari keberadaannya dan segera mendekati sang wanita untuk memberikan pelukan erat. Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu mengangukkan kepala ketika Minato melangkah ke arahnya dan membiarkan lelaki itu mengusap bahunya pelan.

_"Otouto—"_

_ "I'm fine."_

Sang Uchiha bungsu membalas sapaan kakaknya tanpa melepaskan pelukan dari tubuh sang nyonya rumah. Ia kembali menganggukkan kepala ketika kedua orang tuanya melemparkan tatapan khawatir.

Setelah Kushina melepaskan tubuhnya dan mendongakkan kepala untuk menunjukkan senyum, Sasuke membalikkan tubuh dan menatap Sakura yang sama sekali belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri beberapa menit yang lalu.

_"Senpai—"_

"Naruto memintaku untuk menemani dan mentraktirmu makan di Ichiraku karena dia tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk melakukan itu di ulang tahunnya."

Sakura mulai mengambil langkah maju.

"Dia memintaku untuk menghadiahkan _earphone _itu padamu karena dia tidak bisa memberikannya untuk hadiah kesuksesan pementasan dramamu minggu lalu."

Sakura mendekati lelaki yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Dia memintaku untuk membeli komik itu bersamamu karena dia tidak bisa melakukannya di hari yang sudah kalian tentukan, empat hari yang lalu."

Sakura menghentikan langkah ketika ia sudah berdiri di samping sang Uchiha dengan pandangan yang masih terarah lurus pada sepasang mata beriris gelap milik sang lawan bicara.

"Dia memintaku untuk memberikan novel itu padamu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu tahun depan. Ulang tahun yang tidak bisa dia hadiri."

Sakura melemparkan tatapan ke arah peti panjang berwana hitam yang ada di ujung ruangan tempatnya berada. Melihat senyum cerah yang diperlihatkan Naruto di foto yang diletakkan tak jauh dari peti itu membuat sebuah isakan tertahan meluncur dari mulut sang Haruno.

Ia mengulurkan tangan, menarik ujung mantel yang dikenakan Sasuke dan menatap lelaki di sebelahnya itu dengan dahi berkerut.

_"Senpai—"_

"Operasinya tidak berjalan dengan baik," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari sepasang mata beriris hijau itu ke arah dimana kekasihnya berada. "Tubuhnya tidak bisa menerima jantung baru yang kami anggap bisa memperpanjang usianya."

_"Senpai—"_

"Alasan kenapa dia masuk rumah sakit saat itu adalah karena tubuhnya terlalu lelah dan jantungnya tidak bisa bertahan. Alasanku menerapkan diet padanya karena dokter memang mengharuskan Naruto untuk melakukan itu dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya membahayakan kesehatannya sendiri. Alasan kenapa dia tidak percaya pada kalimat _'happily ever after' _yang selalu kau bicarakan ketika selesai membaca sebuah novel..."

Sakura meremas mantel yang masih ada di genggamannya. Saat ini kepalanya sudah tertunduk dan air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Dia tidak mempercayai kalimat itu karena dia tahu kalau dia tidak akan mendapatkan akhir bahagia yang bisa didapatkan banyak orang kecuali dia, karena dia tahu bahwa dia hanya memiliki kemungkinan yang sangat kecil untuk bertahan. Karena dia tahu dia harus menerima kenyataan pahit kalau jantungnya tidak bisa membuatnya bertahan sampai kami bisa bertukar cincin."

Sakura menatap tangan Sasuke yang ternyata terkepal erat hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia berusaha keras untuk meredakan tangis dengan menarik napas panjang sebelum mengangkat kepala, menatap wajah Sasuke yang juga sudah dibasahi air mata.

"Dia memintaku melakukan semua hal yang tidak bisa dia lakukan bersamamu sebelum memberitahukan kepergiannya. Dia memintaku untuk mempertemukan kalian ketika aku sudah melakukan semua hal yang ingin kalian lakukan."

Sakura kembali melemparkan tatapan ke arah foto sahabatnya. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari mantel sang senior dan dengan pelan mengambil langkah mendekati sahabatnya. Sebuah isakan gagal ia tahan ketika akhirnya, akhirnya, ia bisa melihat sosok yang tidak sempat ia temui sebelumnya.

Ia menggenggam tangan Naruto yang kini berubah pucat dan tidak lagi hangat sebelum mengingat percakapan mereka di kamar rumah sakit beberapa menit setelah kepergian Sasuke ke ruangan Tsunade.

"Bodoh," gumamnya pelan.

Sakura tidak mau apa yang akan ia katakan sampai ke telinga orang-orang yang ada bersamanya karena ini adalah percakapan pribadi yang hanya melibatkan dirinya dan Naruto. Ini adalah percakapan spesial yang selalu terjadi di antara mereka dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang berhak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Bodoh. Kau sudah membuatnya menangis. Kau membiarkannya mencintaimu sampai akhir dan meninggalkannya seperti yang karakter di buku favoritmu itu lakukan. Kau meninggalkannya sendirian."

Untuk kedua kalinya Sakura meremas tangan yang masih ia genggam.

"Kau membiarkannya terus ada di dekatmu dan kau pasti puas karena sudah mendapatkan _'happily ever after' _yang sesuai dengan sudut pandangmu."

Sakura menatap wajah tenang sahabatnya sebelum mengulaskan senyum.

"Kau mendapatkan akhir yang kau inginkan dan kurasa aku harus memberikan selamat karena Sasuke juga mendapatkan akhir yang sama dengan yang kau inginkan karena dia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari sisimu."

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menyukai novel Twilight Years?"

"Karena kau orang yang terlalu realistis?"

Naruto melepaskan tawa dan menggeleng, menyalahkan jawaban yang sahabatnya berikan. Ia melemparkan tatapan ke luar jendela dan Sakura harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang tidak suka ketika ia melihat sorot tidak fokus di mata sang Uzumaki.

"Aku menyukai novel itu karena aku bisa memahami ceritanya dengan baik—bagaimana pemuda itu tidak bisa melupakan masa lalunya, bagaimana dia dikucilkan karena perbedaan yang dia miliki, bagiamana dia menutup diri karena orang-orang terlalu sering melemparkan tatapan menghakimi padanya, dan bagaimana di satu titik dia memutuskan untuk menghentikan semuanya."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi, benar-benar tidak menyukai apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Ini bukan kali pertama Naruto membahas sebuah novel dengannya, tapi ini pertama kalinya Sakura mendengar penuturan panjang si pemuda pirang terkait novel kesukaannya itu.

Sementara Sakura lebih menyukai cerita yang berakhir dengan bahagia, Naruto tidak pernah mempermasalahkan akhir dari buku yang ia baca. Sementara Sakura lebih menyukai plot yang jelas dan mudah dimengerti, Naruto cenderung menyukai plot rumit yang membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa dimengerti sepenuhnya. Sementara Sakura lebih menyukai penggambaran karakter yang beragam dan berbeda dari kenyataan, Naruto mengagumi penggambaran karakter yang dalam hingga terkadang menyentuh sisi psikologis orang yang membaca cerita kisahnya.

Perbedaan-perbedaan itu juga yang membuat Sakura tidak menyukai novel yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Bagaimana ia bisa menyukai Twilight Years yang jelas-jelas memiliki plot rumit seputar keputus asaan seorang pemuda yang gagal menjalani hidupnya dan terbuang dari masyarakat? Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai Twilight Years yang memiliki akhir tragis karena karakter utama cerita itu menghentikan semuanya dengan bunuh diri?

Kesimpulannya, Haruno Sakura sama sekali, tanpa ragu sedikitpun, tidak menyukai Twilight Years.

"Kau tahu bagian yang paling kusukai dari novel itu?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahi, berusaha mengingat hal baik yang ada di novel itu, dan pada akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepala karena tidak berhasil menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya.

"Bagian favoritku adalah bagian epilog dimana penulis buku itu memberikan penjelasan singkat mengenai apa yang dijalani si tokoh utama dari sudut pandang cinta pertamanya yang pada kenyataannya tetap mencintai dan menemaninya sampai akhir. Kurasa itu adalah hal yang paling mendekati kalimat_'happily ever after' _di mataku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika aku mendapatkan akhir seperti itu."

**.**

**.**

_**END**_

**.**

**.**

_**A/N: **_umm... apa ada yang berhasil sampai ke bagian ini? Mungkin ini adalah _fic oneshot _terpanjang yang saya buat tahun ini dan sebenarnya saya tidak percaya diri untuk mem-_publish fic _ini karena temanya yang lumayan berat dan plotnya yang memusingkan. Novel _Twilight Years_ yang dibicarakan di _fic_ ini murni hasil pikiran saya dan bersifat fiktif. _Oh, well, tell me what do you think of this fic, 'mkay? _^^


End file.
